Retirement planning, in a financial context, refers to the allocation of savings or revenue for retirement in an attempt to achieve financial independence, so that the need to be gainfully employed is optional rather than a necessity. Most retirement planning models provide a target sum that the user should save before retirement, but fail to take in current and future health information of a user.